With You in Nowhere
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Traduction. UA. Slash. Aux yeux de beaucoup, Black aurait semblé beau. Mais aux yeux de Remus, il était hideux. Parce que Remus pouvait voir la haine dans les yeux de Black. Parce qu'il savait que Black n'hésiterait pas à tuer un animal innocent si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il n'hésiterait pas à tuer un animal comme Remus non plus.


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, la fic originale est de Children of the Shadows, je ne suis que la traductrice.

With You in Nowhere

« Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est être humain. »

_« Mon brave garçon. » murmure sa mère, tout en déposant un baiser sur son front. « Mon brave, brave garçon. » Elle embrasse ses paupières, ses joues ; ses douces mains effacent les larmes qui coulent sur son visage. « Mon magnifique bébé... »_

_Remus gémit doucement alors qu'une autre blessure se referme sous l'effet de la magie. Les mains de son père tremblent quand il passe sa baguette sur une autre profonde entaille sur son torse. Il y en a tellement ; tellement que parfois, Remus pense que sa peau a été peinte entièrement en rouge. Ça fait mal._

_« Tu es un si bon garçon. » pleure sa mère, et ses larmes tombent comme des gouttes de pluie sur son visage. « Un si bon garçon. Mon brave garçon. Je t'aime tellement. Tout ira bien, mon chéri. Ne pleure pas. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. Tout ira bien... »_

« Padfoot, non ! » Le chien gronda mais fit un pas en arrière, obéissant à l'ordre de Remus, une patte levée tandis qu'il reculait en boitant. Le bras de Remus s'enroula autour de son poitrail dans un élan protecteur, attirant le chien vers son torse. Il fusilla du regard la baguette offensive pointée vers eux, ses yeux en suivant la longueur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur le badge d'Auror épinglé à un large torse. SIRIUS BLACK, pouvait-on lire en caractères gras.

« Tiens ton clébard tranquille et il pourra rester en vie au moins jusqu'à demain. » cracha Black, approchant un peu plus sa baguette du visage de Remus.

Padfoot et Remus grondèrent tous les deux, leurs canines découvertes en un geste d'intimidation. Malgré tout, ils restèrent en place. Remus n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Il était désarmé et sa baguette était brisée. Le bras qu'il utilisait pour tenir sa baguette était cassé à l'articulation et il était incapable de le bouger. Il ne le sentait même plus, à cause de la douleur. Ses pieds étaient étroitement liés, la corde mordant presque sa peau. Même Padfoot était blessé et, même si Remus ne mettait pas ses efforts en doute, il doutait qu'un chien, même aussi grand que lui, puisse gagner contre Sirius Black.

Aux yeux de beaucoup, Black aurait semblé beau. Un homme aux cheveux noirs retenus en une queue de cheval qui lui donnait un air de voyou, aux pommettes saillantes, au nez incroyablement droit, et aux yeux si gris qu'ils avaient presque l'air argent. Il était grand et se tenait droit, avec un air d'arrogance et une grâce naturelle qui étaient le propre des sang-purs comme les Blacks. Il était peut-être beau aux yeux de beaucoup, mais aux yeux de Remus, il était hideux.

Parce que Remus pouvait voir la haine dans les yeux de Black. Parce qu'il savait que Black n'hésiterait pas à tuer un animal innocent si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il n'hésiterait pas à tuer un animal comme Remus non plus.

_Son père frotte furieusement le mur. Scritch, scritch, scritch. La cadence se fait de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure qu'il se rend compte que les mots sont permanents. Ils ne partiront jamais. Tout comme la maladie de Remus, ces mots laisseront des cicatrices le restant de sa vie._

_« John, arrête. » implore sa mère. Sa supplique tombe dans l'oreille d'un sourd._

_Remus ne peut que regarder le flou des mouvements de la main de son père tandis qu'il frotte encore plus vite. Une ecchymose se forme sur sa joue gauche, résultat d'une bagarre dans laquelle il s'est retrouvé pour défendre Remus. Remus l'a touchée beaucoup, beaucoup de fois ; ses petites mains toutes douces, pour ne pas lui faire encore plus mal. Il a demandé pardon pour ça et, même si son père l'a grondé, Remus continue de se sentir coupable._

_« John, arrête. » _

_« Nous devons partir. » répond son père, sa voix rauque et enrouée, comme s'il avait la toux. « Nous devons partir dans un endroit où personne ne sait. Où Remus peut être en sécurité. » _

_Remus ne dit rien. Il pense qu'il devrait encore une fois demander pardon, mais il sent sa gorge le serrer douloureusement. Il n'arrive pas à arracher son regard des lettres rouge vif qui entachent les murs de sa maison : MEURS, LOUP-GAROU._

« Tu crois que continuer de pointer une baguette sur moi va te faire le moindre bien ? » demanda calmement Remus, tandis que Padfoot essayait de ronger les cordes qui liaient ses pieds. Remus savait déjà qu'elles ne craqueraient pas ; Igor Karkaroff lui avait bien enseigné la magie. « Nous allons tous les deux mourir ici. Reste juste à savoir qui tuera l'autre en premier. La pleine lune est dans un mois. » Black l'ignora, mais Remus pouvait déjà voir une veine palpiter sur sa tempe. « Personne ne viendra te chercher. Personne ne connaît l'existence de cette cabane et personne ne s'aventure dans cette forêt. »

« Tais-toi, loup-garou ! »

Remus sentit son visage s'échauffer sous le coup de la colère mais il resta impassible. Sa main valide caressa doucement la fourrure de Padfoot, puisant du réconfort dans sa compagnie. « Remus Lupin – j'ai un nom ! »

« Le clébard aussi. » cracha Black, tout en fixant Padfoot en particulier. « Ça ne le rend pas humain pour autant ! »

Remus se hérissa, sentant un grognement lui échapper de la gorge. Ses mains se serrèrent contre ses flancs, ses ongles creusant des sillons dans ses paumes. Des mots furieux et indignés furent murmurés à ses oreilles. « Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que c'est, d'être humain ? Tu es un des Blacks, coincés dans toutes ces obscénités de sang-purs, à vous reproduire à la seule fin de ne pas vous éteindre, à ne penser à personne d'autre qu'à vous-mêmes – s'il y a bien un animal ici, c'est toi ! » Le souffle de Remus est haché et profond, ses yeux d'ambre sont en feu. Il se mettait rapidement en colère, une chose qu'il haïssait ; une chose qu'il ne semblait pas parvenir à contrôler aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas que Black voit ses faiblesses ou ses défauts. Mais l'homme le rendait furieux. A peine cinq heures étaient passées depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé coincés dans cette maudite cabane et déjà, les nerfs de Remus lâchaient.

Black se leva, avançant vers lui à pas lents et menaçants. Sa baguette pointée exactement entre les yeux de Remus, des étincelles s'échappèrent du bout de façon menaçante. Elles brûlaient la peau de Remus, mais il ne fit que retourner un regard dur et plein de défi. A côté de lui, Padfoot grogna, possessif. « Tu ne sais rien de moi. » répondit Black, les dents serrées. « Alors ferme-la et assieds-toi avant que je ne mette à exécution ta petite prédiction. »

« Vas-y. Tue-moi, comme ça, tu prouveras à quel point j'avais raison. »

Les lèvres de Black s'étirèrent en un sourire presque maniaque. « Te tuer ? Non. Je vais t'emmener ; te faire avouer tout ce que tu sais et quand je t'aurais vidé de toutes tes informations, je vais laisser Azkaban faire de toi ce qu'ils veulent. » Le bout de sa baguette se posa sur le front de Remus, creusant sa peau. « Et si tu as de la chance, tu pourrais même avoir un Baiser. »

Remus sentit toutes les couleurs quitter son visage et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la douce fourrure de Padfoot. Padfoot gémit doucement, léchant sa paume pour le rassurer. Le poids contre son torse lui sembla encore plus lourd, se nourrissant de sa peur et de son désespoir ; il y plaça une main, pour tenter d'alléger la pression.

_« Non ! Non ! » Remus lutte contre les mains qui le retiennent, donne sauvagement des coups de pieds. Il entend qu'on crie des mots rassurants dans ses oreilles, lui demandant de se calmer et lui disant que tout ira bien. Mais rien ne va. Rien ne va. Rien ne va. « Laissez-moi ! MAMAN ! » _

_Rien ne va._

_Le ciel est couvert de larges panaches de fumée qui bloquent le soleil et peignent le ciel en un brun b__oueux. La chaleur du feu est écrasante et Remus peut la sentir contre son visage, à essayer de lui écorcher la peau._

_« PAPA ! » _

_Rien ne va._

_Il voit des housses mortuaires ; elles sont au nombre de deux – couleur obsidienne et sinistres. Les fermetures éclair ont été tirées et on les fait rouler jusqu'à une ambulance tandis que des pompiers entrent et sortent en courant de sa maison, à la recherche d'autres victimes. Il n'y a pas d'autres victimes. Seulement Remus. Seulement Remus, qui était sorti pour faire des courses pour sa mère et acheter le délicieux gâteau au chocolat que son père aimait tant._

_Rien ne va._

_« S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, c'est ma mère et mon père. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi les voir. Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît, ils sont peut-être toujours vivants. Vous avez peut-être fait une erreur et ils sont peut-être toujours vivants ! » _

_Il n'arrive pas à respirer. Il lutte et tire et pousse ; rien ne parvient à le soustraire à l'étreinte mortelle qu'ils ont sur lui. Il entend des cris de panique alors que sa tête se fait de plus en plus légère et il sait qu'il y a des gens qui le rattrapent quand il tombe. Il les voit, mais il ne les voit pas. Il les sent, mais ne les sent pas. Il les comprend, mais ne les comprend pas. La seule image qui reste et brûle derrière ses paupières est celle de deux mots peints en rouge sur la palissade parfaitement blanche de sa maison : MEURS, LOUP-GAROU._

Remus ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit quelque chose toucher le sol, près de sa tête. Le monde semblait flou, au premier abord, et il était sûr qu'il était en train de devenir aveugle, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que la fourrure de Padfoot qui bloquait sa vision. Une langue râpeuse racla sa barbe de trois jours, effaçant d'un coup de langue les dernières traces d'un sommeil agité. Doucement mais sûrement, il revint à la réalité : le parquet brut sous ses doigts ; le mince rayon de soleil qui filtrait d'entre les craquelures des fenêtres couvertes de planches ; et l'endolorissement de ses chevilles qui se transformait doucement en douleur.

« Mange ! » aboya une voix, ne faisant qu'ancrer un peu Remus dans la réalité de sa captivité.

Remus se releva avec précaution, son équilibre mis à mal par ses pieds liés. Il n'avait l'usage que d'une seule main, tandis que l'autre restait contre son torse grâce à une écharpe réalisée à l'aide de l'ourlet de son propre pantalon. Il se sentit éternellement reconnaissant envers Padfoot quand il l'aida à se relever avec sa tête, tout en émettant des petits gémissements d'encouragement contre la peau de Remus. « Bon garçon. » le félicita Remus et il fut récompensé par un mouvement frénétique de la queue de Padfoot.

« Il y a de l'eau dans cette flasque, mais elle vient du lac alors je ne peux pas en garantir la pureté. » aboya à nouveau Black, pointant une flasque en métal avec un bouchon à vis que Remus aurait normalement associé à de l'alcool. Il se demanda ce que Black dirait s'il savait qu'à un moment dans sa vie, Remus avait bu de l'eau de gouttière.

Remus fixa la pomme face à lui avec désarroi. Son estomac gronda sourdement, réclamant quelque chose de plus nutritif qu'un simple fruit mais il la prit tout de même. Il en croqua quelques bouchées avant de siffler son chien. « Viens, mon garçon. » Il offrit le reste de la pomme à Padfoot, qui lui lança un regard clairement mécontent. « Ne fais pas d'histoires, mon beau. » le réprimanda-t-il doucement. « Tu dois manger quelque chose. »

Black émit un reniflement de dédain.

Remus l'ignora et remit la pomme sous le museau de Padfoot. Le chien souffla mais la mangea docilement. Parfois, Remus songeait que Padfoot avait trop de personnalité pour un chien. Une fois l'animal suffisamment distrait, il saisit la flasque et fit couler l'eau sur sa patte blessée. Padfoot gémit mais Remus le tint fermement en place tandis qu'il nettoyait prudemment la blessure.

« Tu gaspilles de la bonne eau pour le clebs. » grogna Black. « Tu sais à quelle distance se trouve le lac ? Cette eau était supposée te faire tenir toute la journée ! »

Remus le fusilla du regard. « Je peux me passer d'eau une journée. Mais si je ne m'occupe pas de la blessure de Padfoot, elle va s'infecter. Si tu pouvais juste le soigner, alors... »

« Pour que ce crétin de clébard m'attaque encore une fois ? » fit Black, cynique, son visage prenant un air renfrogné hideux. « Tu peux aller te faire foutre si tu crois que je vais faire l'erreur de tomber dans tes petits pièges de pitié. »

Remus retint les mots acerbes qu'il mourait d'envie de dire, tirant plaisir dans le fait que Padfoot grondait férocement pour le défendre. Il se demanda ce que Padfoot dirait s'il pouvait parler – de nombreux jurons, songea Remus, parce que Padfoot avait l'air d'être exactement ce genre de chien. « C'est bon, Pads. » le rassura doucement Remus et le chien lui lança un regard qui indiqua clairement à Remus qu'il allait totalement ignorer ses paroles.

Remus soupira et déchira un morceau de l'ourlet de son pantalon, l'utilisant pour fermement enrouler un bandage de fortune autour de la blessure de Padfoot. C'était plus difficile à faire d'une seule main mais il y parvint tout de même. Et c'est là qu'il surprit Black à le fixer. Toutefois, dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, l'autre homme détourna le regard, murmurant doucement dans sa barbe : « C'est juste un sale clebs. Arrête de le traiter comme si c'était un humain. »

_« Arrête de me suivre. Je n'ai rien à te donner. »_

_Le chiot gémit doucement, se frottant contre ses jambes comme un chat. Il est petit – tellement petit que Remus est certain qu'il pourrait tenir dans la paume de sa main. Ses yeux sont trop larges pour sa tête et sous toute la poussière et la crasse, il y a un épais manteau de fourrure noire qui couvre son corps. Sa queue remue à la seule vue de Remus et il grogne devant n'importe quoi d'autre. Remus imagine que c'est un chiot bipolaire._

_Ça fait deux jours qu'il le suit, à présent._

_« Va-t'en. » dit Remus d'un ton fatigué. « Va-t'en, s'il te plaît. » _

_Ils ne sont pas très différents, ce clebs et lui. Ils sont tous les deux orphelins, lâchés dans la rue. Ils sont tous les deux sales et affamés._

_Remus peut voir la faim dans ses yeux et dans sa silhouette chétive. Il a l'air tellement pathétique et pourtant, il a l'air sincèrement heureux de suivre Remus. C'est comme s'il l'avait déjà adopté. « Attends-moi ici. » ordonne doucement Remus, renonçant à le faire partir tandis que, d'une main, il lui fait signe de s'asseoir. « Je vais revenir, je le promets. » Et juste comme ça, le chiot place toute sa confiance en Remus. Il ne remet pas en question ses motifs ou pense qu'il va l'abandonner. Il ne grogne pas et ne le traite pas comme un monstre. Il attend patiemment, les yeux fixés sur lui, tandis que Remus faufile sa main dans les étagères à pain, les plateaux à sandwich et les étalages de viande. Et quand Remus revient avec les bras chargés de nourriture volée, le chien lui offre la moitié des parts et une amitié à vie._

« Tu n'aurais pas à mourir de faim si tu me laissais partir. »

Black le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien.

« Nous connaissons ces bois sur le bout des doigts. Nous savons comment chasser. » raisonna Remus.

« Bien sûr que vous savez. » cracha Black avec dédain.

Remus ignora la pique. « Écoute, tu veux me garder captif jusqu'à ce que tes crétins d'amis arrivent ici, très bien. Mais j'imagine que tu me veux en vie à la fin de cette mascarade et pour ça, il faudrait qu'on mange quelque chose de plus nourrissant que ces baies et champignons débiles. Je connais ces bois et ces bois me connaissent. Aucune des créatures d'ici n'approchera un loup-garou, même non-transformé. Et si elles le font, je peux nous défendre contre elles. »

« Et je dois te croire ? » demanda Black, croisant les bras sur son torse. « Quand il y a toute possibilité que tu t'échappes ? »

Remus serra les dents et, pendant quelques secondes, il garda le silence. Son estomac gargouilla avec force et il fixa ses mains, avant d'ajouter, à contre-cœur : « Tu peux garder Padfoot avec toi. » Padfoot émit un gémissement interrogateur, sa tête penchée de côté. Déjà, l'animal montrait des signes de faiblesse ; il devenait mou et manifestait un besoin grandissant d'affection.

Black haussa un sourcil. « Le clebs ? »

« Je ne partirais pas sans lui et même si je le fais, il me retrouvera. Il est attaché à moi. »

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt l'inverse ? »

Remus ne répondit rien, ne jetant qu'un regard appuyé aux cordes qui liaient ses pieds. Il savait qu'il allait gagner cette bataille ; il le savait parce que la victoire avait un prix. Il avait menti quand il avait dit que les créatures ne l'approchaient pas. Elles le faisaient ; et celles qui le faisaient étaient toujours celles qui était certaines qu'elles allaient gagner contre lui. Mais, à cet instant, s'ils voulaient s'échapper, Remus et Padfoot avaient tous deux besoin de la force qu'ils ne pouvaient gagner qu'à manger un repas sain. Remus avait aussi besoin de pouvoir utiliser sa main droite. Être un loup-garou avait ses avantages ; célérité, agilité, force et la fausse idée qu'ils étaient incapables de penser de manière intelligente. Pour le moment, Remus allait rester. Il allait rester et élaborer une stratégie, mais qu'il soit damné s'il attendait l'arrivée des _amis_ de Black.

Quand les liens furent enfin relâchés, la vue d'une baguette pointée sur sa gorge l'accueillit, tandis que ses chevilles craquaient et saignaient. Son pied droit était enflé et Padfoot le vit immédiatement, faisant de la guérison de Remus sa mission personnelle et se mettant à lécher ses blessures entre deux gémissements rassurants. Ça ne faisait pas mal. Ou peut-être que si, mais Remus était incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit au-delà du poids sur son torse et la vive peur qui monta en lui quand les yeux gris de Black percèrent les siens. La situation n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie.

« Un faux mouvement, Lupin, et le clebs meurt. »

_Le pire, pour Remus, ce sont les hivers. Sa maison a brûlé et il ne peut aller dans aucun des refuges pour sans-abris parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il devrait laisser Padfoot geler dehors. Le petit chiot de Remus n'est plus aussi petit qu'avant et, du coup, il n'est plus capable de le faire passer en douce en le cachant dans ses vêtements ou dans son sac. Parfois, quand ils ont de la chance, ils trouvent des entrepôts abandonnés ou des appartements vides où ils peuvent se réfugier. Remus redouble d'efforts pour les trouver, en particulier lors des pleines lunes, quand il doit s'enfermer pour assurer sa sécurité. Les autres jours, comme aujourd'hui, ils en restent aux rues ; à essayer de trouver des rigoles libres d'alcoolos ou de mendiants. Le feu qu'ils ont essayé d'allumer s'est éteint depuis longtemps sous la pression du blizzard qui fait rage autour d'eux. C'est à cet instant que Remus est reconnaissant de la taille et la fourrure de Padfoot. Ils s'enroulent l'un à côté de l'autre, homme et chien, bras et pattes serrées contre les côtes et leurs nez enfouis dans le cou de l'autre. Les couvertures volées et les vêtements chauds de Remus aident un peu, mais ils s'éliment rapidement avec le rude temps du Nord et les articulations de Remus lui font tellement mal qu'il est incapable de dormir. Cette nuit, pense-t-il, sera probablement sa dernière. Il n'a pas peur de mourir, mais il s'inquiète parce que sans lui, Padfoot n'aura nulle part où aller._

_« Joyeux Noël. » _

_Remus ouvre les yeux, une main aplatissant la fourrure devant son visage. Il ne peut pas voir grand-chose à travers le voile de neige, rien que le contour foncé d'un homme et l'ombre qui tombe sur leurs corps. Remus frissonne et resserre Padfoot contre lui. Soudain, il a bien plus froid ; comme si la température avait chuté de quelques degrés. Au moment même où Remus pense ça, la température augmente à nouveau – augmente et augmente et augmente, jusqu'à ce que soudainement, Remus ait l'impression qu'il est probablement mort tellement il fait chaud. Tellement et si parfaitement chaud qu'il n'a plus mal aux os et que sa peau n'est plus engourdie et bleuie par le froid. Padfoot roule loin du corps de Remus dans son sommeil, sa queue s'agitant à un lent rythme. Un reniflement content s'échappe de ses narines._

_« Je peux te donner plus que la simple chaleur. » Remus n'entend que la voix, ses yeux se sont fermés de pur plaisir. Il est fatigué ; si fatigué qu'il pourrait s'endormir à n'importe quel moment. « Je peux te donner une maison. » Une maison, ça sonnait si bien. Remus n'avait plus eu de maison depuis des années. « Je peux te donner à manger. » Remus ne serait plus obligé de voler ; ne serait plus obligé de souffrir de la faim déchirante et insupportable qui tordait ses entrailles. « Je peux t'apprendre la magie. » Inutile. La magie était inutile ; qu'est-ce qu'il ferait avec ça ? « Je peux te donner l'honneur et le respect que tu mérites. » _

_Remus ouvre les yeux._

_« Je te donnerai la liberté – la liberté de marcher dans les rues sans que les gens ne se moquent de toi. » Un souffle froid parvient à son visage tandis que l'homme s'agenouille pour s'approcher de lui. Il distingue toujours peu de choses mais il suppose que son esprit confus doit lui jouer des tours parce que les yeux de l'homme lui apparaissent comme deux fentes rouges. « C'est ce que tu désires, n'est-ce pas, Remus ? »_

Chaque soir, ils se jetaient sur la nourriture comme des bêtes affamées.

Remus chassait en grande quantité ; s'attaquant à de grandes proies comme des cerfs ou des élans. Il prenait exactement deux heures, comptées jusqu'à la dernière seconde – quarante-cinq minutes pour chasser et le reste, pour remplir sa mission. Les jours de mauvais temps, quand la possibilité de capturer un repas était maigre, il amenait du poisson ou des lapins qu'il trouvait réfugiés dans leurs terriers. Si Black ressentait le moindre remords envers les jeunes animaux que Remus rapportait ou même du dégoût à la manière dont Remus les coupait en gros morceaux sanglants, il ne disait rien. Leur faim primait sur toute raison. Dans le cas de Black, le fait qu'il n'ait toujours pas été retrouvé au bout de deux semaines l'inquiétait également. Remus ne paraissait pas surpris le moins du monde. Ils étaient loin de tout et une grande part de ce territoire était protégé par de l'ancienne magie. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle cet endroit avait été choisi. Il était _sûr_.

« Je sais ce que tu penses de moi. » lui dit Black un jour alors qu'il aidait Remus à faire un feu de cuisine, agenouillé à ses côtés. L'homme était incompétent pour tous les sortilèges ménagers et hésitait, à raison, à remettre sa baguette à Remus. Même le sort de guérison qu'il avait jeté au bras droit de Remus était rouillé et, souvent, Remus sentait ses articulations craquer ou refuser de bouger à cause de la rigidité. Pourtant, Remus ne niait pas les progrès qu'il avait fait ; ses pieds étaient libres de leurs douloureux liens et il pouvait vaquer librement dehors tant que Padfoot restait avec Black. « Je sais que tu penses que je suis un salaud sans cœur. »

« Ne l'es-tu pas ? » demanda Remus sans lever la tête. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Padfoot jouer avec les étincelles qui s'échappaient de leur feu – chassant chacune d'entre elles jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent dans les braises.

« C'est pas le fait que tu sois un loup-garou qui me pose problème. »

Remus haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Padfoot glapit joyeusement quand chasser des étincelles conduisit à chasser sa propre queue. Sa patte guérissait rapidement, à la grande joie de Remus. Il ne leur faudrait plus trop longtemps à présent avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient. Après-demain, Remus allait agir. Ils frapperaient à l'aube, quand Black serait trop fatigué pour garder ses barrières magiques autour d'eux. Lui et Padfoot allaient courir aussi longtemps qu'il serait nécessaire, jusqu'à ce que la magie qui protégeait ce lieu s'atténue suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent transplaner.

« C'est le fait que tu sois un Mangemort qui me pose problème. » Soudain, Black saisit étroitement les poignets de Remus, le forçant à l'écouter. « J'ai perdu ma famille à cause de vous. »

Les yeux ambre rencontrèrent les yeux gris. « Et j'ai perdu la mienne à cause de vous. »

Black le lâcha. Pour une seconde, il semblait que Remus l'avait réduit au silence. Mais quand il reprit la parole, son ton était plus dur qu'une seconde plus tôt. « Tu crois que tes actions sont justifiées par ça ? Tu crois que ce que tu fais est bien ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton colérique, les sourcils froncés. « Remplir la tête des gens avec des idées insensées sur la suprématie des Sangs-purs comme mes parents et les pousser à travailler pour vous ? Tu crois que tu es en sécurité avec ce connard, Voldemort ? Il te tuera s'il le désire. Tuer des gens innocents, juste à cause de leur sang – qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? »

« Donne-moi ta main. » fit doucement Remus. Quand Black hésita, Remus la prit par la force et mordit suffisamment fort pour percer la peau. Ses dents étaient teintes en rouge et il cracha avec dégoût le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche.

Black cria de surprise, tombant en arrière et saisissant immédiatement sa baguette. « _Espèce de sale petit connard !_ »

« Tu ne seras pas infecté. » lui assura Remus, ignorant la piqûre aiguë dans son cou. « Je te le promets. » La baguette ne bougea toujours pas quand Remus mordit cette fois sa propre paume, le goût de son propre sang se mêlant à celui de Black. C'était âpre et métallique, et Remus pouvait sentir l'envie de vomir le saisir rien qu'au goût. « Y a-t-il une différence ? » demanda Remus, le ton dur et la poigne solide tandis qu'il forçait la main blessée de Black à s'aligner avec la sienne. « Est-ce que tu vois une différence entre nous ? »

Black le fixa. « Je... »

Remus joignit leurs mains. « Mon sang ne t'infectera pas, tout comme le tien ne me guérira pas. Alors pourquoi suis-je rejeté ? » Ses doigts se resserrèrent, pressant si fort qu'il pouvait voir leur sang se mélanger et couler jusqu'au bas de leurs paumes. Le sang tomba goutte à goutte dans le feu, laissant une trace brûlante sur le bois qui se consumait. « Je n'ai pas demandé ça. Le seul souvenir que j'ai du jour où j'ai été mordu, c'est de m'être trouvé dans un hôpital et avoir entendu et vu mes parents en train de pleurer, alors pourquoi suis-je condamné pour une chose sur laquelle je n'ai aucun contrôle ? J'avais des parents, tout comme toi ; j'avais une famille que j'aimais et dont je me souciais ; alors dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que c'est juste de tuer les parents d'un loup-garou mais pas les parents d'un sang-de-bourbe ? Pourquoi suis-je inférieur à vous ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être humain quand j'ai l'air comme vous, vis comme vous, aime comme vous ? Si tu peux me donner une réponse, alors j'arrêterais. Je quitterais les Mangemorts et me rendrais de mon plein gré. »

Comme il s'en doutait, Black n'eut pas de réponse.

_« Tu es différent des autres. » _

_Remus se tourne pour regarder son camarade de chambre ; un garçon qui ne doit pas avoir plus de seize ans. Ses traits enfantins ont disparu. Remus se souvient de lui quand il est arrivé le premier jour – ses yeux gris luisant de promesses d'un bel avenir et ses joues rondes rouges d'excitation. Il pensait qu'il était ici pour faire la différence. Il pensait qu'il pouvait changer le monde. Chaque phrase qui sortait de sa bouche commençait par "Maman a dit". A présent, quatre mois plus tard, ses joues sont creuses et il porte la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres sous ses manches, brûlée dans la chair de son bras. Ses épaules sont voûtées sous la pression qu'il ressent et Remus peut voir la peur et la réticence dans ses yeux. Le garçon ne veut plus de ça. La vie ici a été comme une gifle en plein visage pour Regulus Black._

_Remus, qui, déjà, n'a jamais été libre, sait garder le silence et vivre avec ce qu'on lui donne. Au moins, à présent, il a un toit au-dessus de la tête et de quoi remplir son estomac._

_« Tu es différent des autres. » répète Regulus, au cas où Remus ne l'avait pas entendu la première fois._

_Remus soupire, passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. Des mèches blanches commencent à faire leur apparition dans sa chevelure mais Remus n'a jamais été suffisamment narcissique pour s'en soucier. Il y a d'autres choses plus importantes que son apparence. Il saisit un peigne et siffle Padfoot, qui trottine docilement vers lui. Toutefois, il ne lâche pas l'os qu'il tient dans sa gueule, malgré les gestes insistants de Remus. Comme un humain, Padfoot se forge rapidement une personnalité que Remus a appris à aimer et détester à la fois – sauvage, têtu, espiègle, affectueux et en manque d'affection résument le chiot qui a à présent la taille d'un ours._

_« Ne fais pas d'histoires, Padfoot. » le sermonne Remus tandis que Padfoot essaie de se dérober au peigne. « Assis. »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies de le cacher ? » continue Regulus, en dépit du fait que Remus l'ignore ostensiblement. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu prétends être comme les autres ? Je t'ai vu ; je t'ai suivi – tu te couvres de sang animal pour faire comme si tu étais parti chasser des humains. Tu te coupes les ongles et refuse d'aiguiser tes dents. L'autre jour, je t'ai vu aider un sang-de-bourbe à s'échapper. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as déjà vraiment __**tué**__ un sang-de-bourbe ? Ou est-ce que tu regardes simplement quand les autres font le sale boulot pour toi ? Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux ; tu n'aimes pas ça le moins du monde... »_

_Remus prétend ne pas être touché par ses mots, en dépit de ses mains qui se sont mises à trembler. Il continue de peigner la fourrure de Padfoot en silence, puisant du réconfort dans la douce fourrure entre ses doigts et les gémissements grognons de Padfoot. Même ainsi, Padfoot ne lui désobéit jamais. Remus est le monde de Padfoot et qu'importe qu'il aime ou non, Padfoot fera toujours ce que Remus lui demande. Et là de tout de suite, Remus ne lui demande qu'une fourrure sans nœuds._

_« Je t'ai __**vu**__. » réitère Regulus._

_Remus l'ignore. _

_« Je vais m'écorcher le bras. » murmure Regulus, le ton dur. « Je vais retirer la Marque des Ténèbres, même si je dois me vider de mon sang pour ça. Je serai libre de cette malédiction ! » _

_« Souviens-toi, Black... » murmure finalement Remus, d'un ton sévère. Ses yeux scannent la pièce avec prudence. « ...que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a des oreilles même entre ces murs. » Il lance un regard noir à Regulus pour s'assurer qu'il a fait passer le message et Padfoot grogne avec lui, mimant son maître._

_« Aide-moi à faire ça ! » murmure Regulus cette fois, soudain paranoïaque après l'avertissement de Remus. Il se lève pour s'agenouiller devant Remus, ses mains jointes reposant sur les genoux de Remus. « Aide-moi ! »_

Sirius sut à la minute où il commença à pleuvoir que les choses allaient mal se passer. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment face aux sons réguliers de la pluie qui frappait les fenêtres moisies comme autant de battements de cœur. Ses articulations ankylosées avaient commencé à craquer quelques heures plus tôt, lui rappelant les multiples fois où il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il rejoigne ses aïeux pendant ces années en tant qu'Auror et membre de l'Ordre. Les orages avaient été plutôt faibles, au début, accompagnés d'éclairs épars qui illuminaient le ciel pendant quelques instants, avant de céder à nouveau aux ténèbres. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, mais on aurait dit qu'on était bien au-delà de minuit.

Les peurs de Sirius furent confirmées quand Padfoot, qui avait été en train de sommeiller tranquillement jusqu'alors, leva sa tête hirsute. Toutes les fois où Remus était parti chasser, le chien n'avait jamais semblé perturbé d'être laissé en arrière. Tant que Lupin le couvait de promesses de retour et de grattouilles indulgentes sur le ventre et derrière les oreilles, Padfoot ne semblait jamais douter des mots ou intentions de l'homme. Il n'accorda aucune attention à la baguette de Sirius pointée de façon menaçante sur lui les premiers jours, pas plus qu'il ne parut se soucier de la voir rangée dans sa poche, une fois que Sirius eut suffisamment confiance en l'amour de Remus pour son chien. Padfoot, pour un chien, était extrêmement arrogant et uniquement loyal à son maître. Ce qui se traduisait par le fait qu'il ignorait entièrement l'existence de Sirius ; préférant traînasser dans la cabane, à soit dormir ou renifler quelque coin de la bicoque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sirius, tandis qu'il regardait Padfoot se relever sur ses quatre pattes, les oreilles dressées et les narines dilatées avec précaution. « Il y a un problème ? Est-ce que Re...Lupin est blessé ? »

A l'instant même où Sirius laissa échapper ces mots redoutés de sa bouche, le chien le fixa avec de grands yeux effrayés et fonça immédiatement. Ses pattes normalement silencieuses résonnèrent comme le tonnerre contre le parquet, tout en urgence, et elles plongèrent contre la porte d'entrée dans une tentative de l'ouvrir par la force brute. Les gonds protestèrent bruyamment, tandis que Padfoot chargeait à répétition et sans relâche le battant de bois, comme une mouche coincée dans une maison. « Je l'ai. » haleta Sirius, ne parvenant qu'à déverrouiller la porte avant que Padfoot ne s'en aille à nouveau ; ne lui le laissant d'autre choix que de le suivre.

« Padfoot, attends ! »

Il n'attendit pas. Il s'en fichait. Le chien courut simplement, se fichant du vent qui le repoussait et de la pluie battante qui alourdissait sa fourrure et le ralentissait. Il émit un hurlement aigu dans l'air durant sa course – un appel pour prévenir ou peut-être pour rassurer. Sirius accéléra, ses mouvements maladroits le faisant trébucher sur des monceaux d'herbe glissants et sur des branches mortes. Il avait déjà perdu de vue le chien de Lupin mais il suivit les hurlements angoissés de Padfoot et la piste de plus petits animaux qui filaient à toute vitesse en sens contraire. Les éclairs illuminaient le chemin à intervalle régulier comme pour aider un homme aveugle, son cœur battant au rythme du tonnerre dans le ciel. L'horrible pressentiment s'intensifia quand les yeux de Sirius tombèrent enfin sur la silhouette immobile de Remus, allongée au sol.

« Hey ! » Sirius courut vers le corps à terre, lançant un rapide charme de bouclier autour d'eux pour les protéger de tout intrus. « Hey ! Lupin ! » Ses mains parcoururent le torse de Remus, cherchant un pouls, puis le trouvant, il se mit en quête de toute blessure révélatrice. La pluie avait balayé une grande partie des preuves et Sirius pouvait à peine voir quelque chose au-delà de la pluie qui gouttait de ses cils. Ses doigts sentirent un trou dans la région de l'épaule de Remus – un trou qui avait proprement percé sa chemise élimée et s'arrêtait à mi-chemin au-delà de sa peau. Sirius déglutit bruyamment, saisissant Remus par ses épaules et ses genoux. A côté de lui, Padfoot aboyait à en devenir fou, sautant à gauche et à droite comme s'il se demandait quoi faire pour aider son maître. Transplaner était impossible, il avait appris ça très tôt après avoir capturé Remus. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir marcher.

« Mène la voie, mais reste à mes talons. » commanda Sirius et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, Padfoot l'écouta. Sirius ne savait pas combien de temps ils marchèrent, le sort de chauffage qu'il avait jeté, d'une bien faible aide contre la pluie battante. Il ne savait pas combien de fois il avait vérifié si la respiration faible de Remus s'était arrêtée ou avait essuyé l'eau de pluie qui s'accumulait dans la plaie de Lupin pour l'empêcher de s'infecter. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était qu'il était urgent de rentrer à la cabane et la sensation de la fourrure de Padfoot tandis que le chien se frottait contre ses chevilles à intervalle régulier pour lui montrer le chemin.

Il comprit l'urgence de la situation quand ils furent enfin de retour à la cabane et que Sirius put déposer Lupin sur le lit de fortune fait de vieux rideaux abandonnés et de feuilles qu'ils avaient rassemblées. Ce n'était pas la blessure qui était fatale ; c'était le poison qui se répandait depuis l'épaule de Remus comme une épidémie verte tout le long de son torse. Là reposait un pendentif composé d'ambre claire et de la marque de Salazar Serpentard estampée sous la pierre – une autre preuve, supposa Sirius, de l'allégeance de Lupin au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toutefois, Sirius se rendit compte avec une panique grandissante qu'il ne connaissait que très peu le poison qui était présentement en train de ronger la vie de Lupin et il était certain qu'il n'y avait rien dans sa trousse de secours d'Auror pour le sauver. Sauver l'ennemi ; Sirius aurait éclaté de rire rien qu'à l'idée s'il n'avait pas plutôt été en train de pleurer. Sauver l'ennemi qui s'était clairement engagé dans le camp des Ténèbres. _Sauve l'ennemi. Sauve cet homme._

_« Ne fais pas ça. » murmure Remus, tentant une dernière fois de faire changer Regulus d'avis. « Black, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. »_

_« Est-ce que tu dis ça parce que tu sais que je vais t'entraîner avec moi dans ce merdier ? » Regulus rit, pour la première fois depuis des mois, l'air d'être véritablement l'enfant qu'il est. « Parce que je vais continuer. Tu as accepté mes lubies, alors tu es mon complice, maintenant... »_

_« Tu vas te faire tuer. » raisonne Remus ; non, implore. _

_Le visage de Regulus change, ses yeux s'embuent de larmes comme si la réalité de la situation dans laquelle il se met le frappait soudain. « Je disais tout le temps ça à mon frère et tu sais ce qu'il me répondait ? Ouais, putain. » Regulus rit comme si c'était une vaste blague, faisant se demander à Remus si tous les membres de la famille Black sont cliniquement fous. « Il a fait le bon choix, mon frère. Il a fait ce qu'il voulait. Merlin, comme j'aimerais le voir maintenant. » Il lève le regard tandis que de grosses larmes glissent sur ses joues._

_Remus ne sait pas quoi dire de plus. Il ne sait pas quoi faire._

_« Je vais placer un sortilège de mémoire sur toi, après ça. » dit doucement Regulus, essuyant ses yeux et retrouvant à nouveau son calme. « Pour éviter que tes pensées soient lues. __**Si**__ les choses tournent mal, je t'enverrais mon elfe de maison avec des instructions et un portoloin vers un lieu sûr. Son nom déclenchera ta mémoire. » Ses mains recouvrent celles de Remus, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Les mains de Regulus sont moites et Remus se sent lâche devant ce garçon qui risque sa vie pour tout ce en quoi il croit. Regulus tremble de peur et d'agitation, mais sa mâchoire est celle d'un homme qui s'est fixé un but pour son avenir. « Si l'on en vient à ça, je veux que tu prennes le portoloin et que tu coures. Tu comprends ? __**Cours**__. » _

« Explique-moi ça. »

Quand Remus ouvrit enfin les yeux, il reçut deux accueils très différents – la langue de Padfoot et un médaillon. Il fallut exactement cinq minutes à Remus pour se rendre compte que le médaillon autour de son cou avait disparu et était à présent en possession de Sirius Black. « Rends-moi ça ! » cria frénétiquement Remus, se relevant du sol uniquement pour retomber en arrière avec un cri de douleur dû à la souffrance brûlante dans son épaule.

« Tu n'es pas encore guéri ! » le gronda Black en même temps que Padfoot aboyait pour le remettre à l'ordre. Il ne mentionna pas qu'il n'avait réussi qu'à extraire quarante pour cent du poison. Cacher la vérité et faire vivre le patient plus longtemps ; une théorie que nombre avait utilisé. « Rallonge-toi. Il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer ; je veux juste discuter. Promis. » rassura-t-il, gardant une main ferme solide sur le torse de Remus. « Je veux juste discuter. Padfoot, garde-le en place, s'il te plaît. »

Au total choc de Remus, Padfoot s'allongea docilement sur l'abdomen de Remus, centrant tout son poids pour garder Remus fermement immobile. « Padfoot, je n'arrive pas à te croire ! » cria-t-il, se sentant profondément trahi et stupéfait à la fois. Son chien n'avait jamais écouté personne d'autre que lui ; jamais depuis le tout premier jour où Remus l'avait trouvé ; alors pourquoi ? « Sale petit traître. » Remus se débattit. « Tu vas voir, attends que je sois libre ; tu vas t'en mordre les pattes. »

En réponse, Padfoot lui mordilla le nez comme il l'aurait fait pour discipliner un chiot.

« Je veux juste discuter. » répéta Sirius. « Et je veux commencer par ceci. »

Il laissa le médaillon pendre devant le visage de Remus ; les armoiries de Salazar Serpentard se mouvant en une transe hypnotique. Remus haïssait ce collier ; il haïssait les voix qui murmuraient à son oreille la nuit et le sentiment de haine et de rancœur qui enflaient en lui et brisaient son comportement d'ordinaire calme. Il haïssait le poids qu'il plaçait sur ses épaules et son dos, les faisant se voûter sous la pression et le sentiment de ne valoir absolument rien. A présent qu'il avait disparu, une part de Remus était heureuse. En dépit de la promesse qu'il avait faite, il était heureux d'en être enfin débarrassé.

« Au début, je pensais que c'était juste un médaillon jusqu'à ce que... »

« Tu as entendu les voix. » murmura Remus, d'un air entendu.

« Oui. » confirma Sirius, une expression étrange passant sur son visage.

Remus ferma les yeux et soupira. Son épaule palpitait faiblement mais il était en vie. Au moins, il était en _vie_. Pendant un moment, il avait douté de la capacité de Padfoot à le retrouver ; il aurait dû savoir que c'était futile. Une énorme vague d'affection le traversa et il enfouit son visage dans la familière fourrure noire. « Il t'a dit de me tuer, pas vrai ? Me tuer parce que j'étais l'ennemi, de toute façon ? Ou est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de ta famille ; tes amis, peut-être ? Ou peut-être qu'il t'a rappelé à quel point tu es totalement seul dans ce monde ? Je vis avec ça depuis deux semaines, maintenant ; constamment..._constamment_ à murmurer des choses dans ma tête ! »

Remus n'avait pas besoin de mots : le visage de Sirius parlait de lui-même.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. » répondit sincèrement Remus au silence de Sirius. « J'aimerais pouvoir t'en dire plus, mais je ne sais franchement pas. On me l'a donné afin de le détruire et je... »

« C'est pour ça que tu es ici ? »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. Je ne savais pas que j'allais atterrir ici. J'ai menti quand j'ai dit que je connaissais cette forêt ; je ne suis même jamais venu ici auparavant. J'étais supposé prendre ce portoloin si quelque chose tournait mal et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, _tout_ a mal tourné. Cet elfe... »

« Kreacher. » cracha Sirius.

« Kreacher. » confirma Remus avec un hochement de tête. « Il est arrivé en plein milieu de la bataille et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de fuir. Je ne savais pas que tu me suivais. Je ne savais même pas qui tu étais jusqu'à ce que je vois ton visage et alors... » Il ne dit rien de plus. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Que Sirius ressemblait exactement à son frère ; ce même frère qui était probablement mort ? « Cette _chose_. » Remus fixa avec insistance le médaillon entre les mains de Sirius. « Cette chose est incassable et elle n'est pas affecté par la magie. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais songer en dernier recours était la magie noire. C'est pourquoi, la nuit dernière, je suis parti chercher... » Il tendit inconsciemment la main vers son épaule, là où les crochets de l'arachnide géant avaient pénétré sa chair. La blessure semblait s'être majoritairement refermée, laissant derrière elle une autre cicatrice à ajouter aux nombreuses que Remus possédait déjà. Il avait été fou de croire qu'il pouvait affronter une créature aussi énorme sans même une baguette.

Sirius resta silencieux un moment, comme s'il était toujours en train d'intégrer tout ce qui avait été dit. Son expression était impossible à déchiffrer et Remus attendit son verdict avec la patience d'un saint. Ça y était. C'était le moment qui allait déterminer le prochain mouvement de Remus. S'il allait utiliser Padfoot à son avantage et attaquer ; ou s'il allait faire confiance à cet étranger pour qu'il l'aide à tenir sa promesse à l'homme qui était devenu ce qui s'était le plus rapproché de ce son tout premier ami. Une part de Remus était fatiguée de se battre ; voulait être aussi insouciante de leur situation que Padfoot, qui était en train de tranquillement dormir sur les jambes de Remus.

Lentement mais sans s'arrêter, la main de Sirius se leva pour se poser sur celle de Remus. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi tout ; depuis le tout début. »

Alors, Remus raconta tout.

Depuis le moment où il avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres et rencontré son premier camarade de chambre – Regulus Black.

_« Lupin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous convoque. Viens. » _

_Remus lève la tête de son roman, ses yeux fixant le reflet dans le miroir face à lui plutôt que la silhouette elle-même. Igor Karkaroff : un homme que Remus déteste et respecte à la fois. C'est un intellectuel – quelqu'un__ d'instruit et en passe d'être promu Directeur d'une très prestigieuse école de magie. Il est le premier à partager ses a__mples connaissances avec Remus, sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien sûr. On a donné une baguette à Remus, en temps que sujet d'étude, et on lui a permis de pratiquer librement la magie autant qu'il le voulait jusqu'à ce chaque maléfice qui sort de sa bouche sonne comme une sentence de mort. Igor Karkaroff lui a appris comment manier une baguette. Il a aussi appris à Remus comment tuer._

_« Nous avons trouvé une petite planque de sang-de-bourbes, protégés par Dumbledore et sa petite bande de gais lurons eux-mêmes. J'ai hâte de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres enfin écraser ce vieux croûton ! » _

_Remus n'aime pas tuer. C'est facile à éviter quand ils sont en grand nombre et que personne ne fait vraiment attention à chaque membre du groupe, pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est inévitable quand les yeux sont fixés sur vous, à vous encourager et tester votre loyauté aux Ténèbres. Remus n'a pas de telle loyauté, mais il sait garder ses pensées cachées et est désespéré à les garder en vie Padfoot et lui._

_« Où est Black ? » demande Karkaroff, jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde dans la chambre avec curiosité. _

_Padfoot regarde curieusement Remus, comme s'il avait la réponse. Une part tenace de Remus lui souffle qu'il sait la réponse, mais quand il fouille son esprit à la recherche de quelque chose, il ne trouve qu'un vide béni. Il hausse les épaules et enfile ses chaussures. « Pas la moindre putain d'idée. » _

Sirius se sentait sale.

« Attends. » murmura Remus, se tenant au bras de Sirius et haletant fortement. Ses doigts brûlaient contre la peau de Sirius, malgré le contact léger, et quand il leva le regard, les yeux ambre brillaient de fièvre. Sirius sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge. « Encore une fois. » Remus hocha la tête pour le rassurer. Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau et, juste comme ça, il fut sous l'eau. Sa prise sur le bras de Sirius se resserra, ses jambes se cognant contre la taille de Sirius tandis qu'il luttait pour rester sous l'eau. Puis, il fut à nouveau à l'air libre et se laissa tomber contre le torse de Sirius, essoufflé par l'effort minime. Sirius lutta pour le garder à la surface jusqu'à ce que Padfoot ne nage vers eux et ne pousse son museau sous le bras gauche de Remus.

« Bon garçon. » le félicita Remus, trop fatigué pour lever la tête des épaules de Sirius. « Bon garçon, Padfoot. Ça fait du bien d'être propre, pas vrai ? »

Sirius passa une main sur le visage de Remus, débarrassant sa peau des gouttes d'eau qui y traînaient. Son autre main replaça les boucles brunes humides de Remus derrière ses oreilles, s'éternisant inutilement sur sa peau. Alors même qu'ils nageaient vers la berge du lac, Sirius ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux d'errer. Tout comme la fois où il avait soigné la blessure de Remus, son regard s'arrêta sur la pâleur de la peau du loup-garou et les nombreuses cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps, ajoutant un côté brutal à la personnalité de Remus. Déjà, les doigts de Sirius trouvaient une excuse pour tracer les cicatrices le long de la taille de Remus et sur ses épaules, se cachant derrière le prétexte qu'il aidait l'autre homme à se baigner. Des lèvres rouges haletèrent près de son cou et de fins cils bruns papillonnèrent contre la peau de Sirius tandis que Remus luttait pour rester éveillé.

Sirius se sentait sale.

Il essaya de garder ses yeux fixés au sol quand ils émergèrent de l'eau, mais tandis qu'ils attendaient que leurs vêtements sèchent au soleil, les mains de Sirius mouraient d'envie de se glisser entre les cuisses de Remus. Il bougea ses propres jambes, mal à l'aise, quand celles de Remus s'entrouvrirent, révélant un peu plus que des boucles claires et drues et la courbe de ses cuisses.

Sirius se faisait l'impression d'être un pervers.

Padfoot le fixa avec des yeux accusateurs et se rapprocha de Remus, comme s'il pouvait sentir les pensées tout sauf innocentes de Sirius. Remus, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, somnola, son corps couvrant celui de son chien, à la recherche de chaleur. L'herbe d'un vert brillant contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau. Sirius détourna le regard.

Il était inquiet.

Inquiet à l'idée que le poison se répandait bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait anticipé et qu'aucun traitement n'allait le guérir. Inquiet à l'idée qu'il allait perdre un homme dont il ne souciait même pas.

_« Est-ce que tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un ? » _

_Comme toujours, Remus ignore Regulus. Ça ne sert à rien, il le sait déjà. Regulus semble se ficher que Remus réponde par le silence ou des mots durs ; il imagine que le garçon se sent simplement seul. Les questions de Regulus sont incessantes et elles s'enchaînent les unes aux autres, s'immisçant dans les replis et incertitudes de Remus. Remus doit admettre qu'il s'est en quelque sorte habitué à un certain degré d'aise avec ce garçon, à force de vivre avec lui, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour qu'il révèle quoi que ce soit sur lui. Ici, Remus sait qu'il doit garder ses distances. Cet endroit n'a pas été créé pour se faire des amis et il vaut mieux que Remus ne s'attache pas à ce garçon._

_« Mes parents ont déjà arrangé un mariage pour moi. » continue Regulus, négligeant, comme toujours, le manque de réponse de Remus. « Elle vient d'une grande famille, bonne pour notre lignée et aussi pour notre statut social. Dans nos fêtes de famille, on nous faisait toujours asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre et parler ensemble. » Regulus sourit, comme s'il revivait ces souvenirs. « Je sais que c'est un mariage de compromis mais...je pense que je l'aime. Elle est... »_

_« Je ne suis pas là pour entendre tes histoires d'amour adolescent. » le coupe durement Remus._

_« Tu es juste jaloux. » se moque Regulus, et même s'ils sont tous les deux dans l'obscurité des confins de leurs lits, Remus peut __**voir **__le sourire suffisant sur le visage du garçon. _

_Remus __**est**__ jaloux. Il est jaloux du luxe qu'on a tendu à Regulus Black dès sa naissance. Il est jaloux de la liberté qui accompagne ce luxe. Il est jaloux des parents de Black et de leur amour pour lui. Plus encore, il est jaloux parce que Remus n'a jamais aimé personne dans sa vie. Pas dans le sens dans lequel Regulus l'entend. Mais c'est connu : les humains n'aiment pas les animaux. L'amour est un concept lointain pour lui, quelque chose dont il rêve mais ne peut atteindre parce que c'est exactement ça – un simple rêve. Parfois, Remus se demande même s'il est capable de ressentir de l'amour ou si c'est juste un concept auquel il s'est habitué à force de vivre parmi les humains. Et c'est à cet instant que Padfoot se love contre lui, trop grand pour être bercé par Remus mais souhaitant toujours être câliné ; et alors, Remus reconsidère ses doutes. Même si Padfoot est juste un chien pour la plupart des gens, Remus l'aime comme s'il était sa famille._

_« Tu penses que je pourrais la revoir un jour ? »_

_Remus ne répond rien. Il n'est pas diseur de bonne aventure. _

_« J'aurais aimé lui dire. » murmure Regulus, mélancolique. « C'est ce que Sirius aurait fait ; il était toujours du genre dramatique. » Son rire résonne dans la pièce. « Le genre à se mettre à genoux et tout avouer, crier sa déclaration suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, essuyer quelques larmes pour faire fondre les cœurs et enlever son amour pour un "ils vécurent heureux pour toujours". » Regulus pousse un lourd soupir. « Je me demande s'il a trouvé quelqu'un à aimer. »_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? »

Sirius se concentrait à extraire le poison et le placer dans la jarre qu'il avait métamorphosé à partir de bûches de bois mort. Un liquide noir s'écoulait du bout de sa baguette, se figeant instantanément au contact de l'air. Il ne savait pas à quel point il était dangereux ou combien de temps pouvait encore survivre Remus avant que les efforts de Sirius ne servent plus à rien. Il n'avait jamais été doué en potions ou en sorts de guérison pour commencer ; il ne savait même rien au-delà de la formation de secours basique qu'il avait reçu en tant qu'Auror. Une formation qui était prévue pour garder la victime en vie pendant vingt-quatre heures jusqu'à ce que l'équipe médicale arrive sur place. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours et Sirius était à court d'idées, toutes ses tentatives pour faire recouvrer des forces à Remus s'étant soldées par un échec. Il commençait à céder à la réalisation impuissante que peut-être Remus avait eu raison depuis le début et que cette forêt était vraiment impénétrable ; personne n'allait les trouver ici. Même Padfoot commençait à s'inquiéter, restant constamment aux côtés de Remus comme un chien de garde.

« Je suis l'ennemi, pas vrai ? » continua Remus, d'un air fatigué. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'efforces de prendre soin de moi ? »

Sirius ne le regarda pas ; il ne pouvait pas supporter de faire face à son propre échec. « Tu es l'ennemi, ce qui me donne encore plus raison de faire ça. J'ai besoin de toi vivant si je veux plus d'informations sur Voldemort. Tu m'es inutile à l'état de cadavre. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je sais. »

Sirius scella la jarre et la fit léviter dans le coin rejoindre les huit autres. Il aurait pu la brûler, en un geste de contrariété, mais il ne savait pas quelles fumées pourraient être produites suite à des actions aussi irréfléchies. Au lieu de quoi, il la fixa d'un regard noir et puis tourna le même regard vers Remus. « Tu m'as dit tout ce que tu savais sur Regulus, mais rien d'autre. Comment je peux savoir que ce que tu m'as dit est la vérité ou que tu ne caches rien d'autre ? Ne me prends pas pour un con, Lupin. »

Le rire amer qui suivit sa déclaration prit Sirius par surprise. « Padfoot. » dit-il doucement, caressant la douce fourrure noire qui était collée si près de lui qu'on aurait dit une seconde peau. « Padfoot, mon grand, tu peux attendre dehors ? » Quand Padfoot ne fit que lui lancer un regard noir et buté et refusa de bouger, les mains de Remus lissèrent les oreilles du chien en une simple prière. « Juste pour un court instant, je te le promets. Si quelque chose arrive, je crierais. » Malgré ses mots rassurants, Padfoot semblait réticent ; il lança un regard plein de menace à Sirius tandis qu'il sortait de la cabane. Sirius pouvait affirmer que le chien s'était soigneusement positionné tout près, en guise d'avertissement, à cause du bruit sourd prononcé derrière la porte.

Sirius n'était toujours pas sûr de savoir s'il l'aimait ou non. C'est juste un chien, voulait-il dire à chaque fois qu'il voyait Remus le dorloter, mais Sirius savait qu'il était plus que ça. Padfoot était bien plus qu'un chien pour Remus ; on aurait dit qu'il était plus un frère qu'autre chose. L'idée même était risible. Ce qui était encore plus risible était la jalousie de Sirius. « On doit s'occuper de ta blessure. » l'interrompit Sirius avant que Remus ne puisse dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour un conflit ou une dispute ; et Remus n'était pas non plus en condition pour ça.

Docilement, Remus se rapprocha et lui tendit son épaule. « C'est inutile. »

« La ferme. » répondit durement Sirius, déchirant le dernier bout de sa chemise en fines lamelles. « Tais-toi. Ne dis rien. »

« Black. » continua Remus, ignorant les avertissements de Sirius. « Je dois te parler de... »

Sirius l'embrassa. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris ou même pourquoi il avait fait un tel geste. Il savait seulement qu'il voulait juste que Remus arrête de parler ; il avait juste voulu que Remus la ferme mais l'autre homme avait persisté à vouloir parler. Il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait senti ces lèvres gercées contre les siennes, il lui serait impossible de revenir en arrière ou de se retirer brusquement. Le désir dégoûtant qu'il ressentait depuis des jours s'intensifia, lui faisant nouer ses mains autour de la nuque de Remus pour le rapprocher de lui et plonger sa langue dans la bouche ouverte. Le fait que Remus ne lui résistait pas ne faisait qu'alimentait son désir et, soudain, il attira Remus sur ses genoux et fit courir ses mains sur les jambes qui l'entouraient. Ses lèvres et sa langue tracèrent la toile de cicatrices qui couvraient la peau de Remus – l'une partait de la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à derrière son oreille ; une autre, de sa clavicule jusqu'à l'extrémité de son épaule droite ; une autre, plus longue encore, partait de son téton et disparaissait dans son nombril. Il retira tous les vêtements de Remus un par un ; faisant particulièrement attention à sa blessure et faisant de son mieux pour être doux malgré le besoin frénétique qui semblait avoir noyé ses sens. Un besoin qui lui faisait ignorer les sirènes d'alarme dans sa tête qui lui disait à quel point ce qu'il faisait était mal – pourquoi ne considérait-il pas leurs positions, à cet instant ? Pourquoi ne remettait-il pas en question la soudaine et silencieuse bonne volonté de la part de Remus ?

Sirius s'arrêta ; son souffle était chaud et rapide contre la peau de Remus, quand il releva la tête. Sa main s'agrippa aux cuisses nues de Remus, ses pouces traçant des cercles impatients sur sa peau tandis qu'il attendait une garantie, une assurance. Il attendit, s'imprégnant des inspirations trop peu profondes de Remus et de ses cils papillonnant faiblement. Il attendit, se demandant pourquoi son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine et pourquoi, dans son esprit, il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau.

« Ne t'arrête pas. » murmura enfin Remus, appuyant son front contre celui de Sirius. Son torse se soulevait en même temps que celui de Sirius, tandis qu'il guidait l'une des mains de Sirius vers son torse, s'arrêtant pour lui faire sentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur, puis l'attirant plus bas. « S'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas. »

« Je... » Il devrait. Sirius devrait arrêter parce que Remus n'allait même pas bien et que tout ça était tellement mal. C'était mal de sa part d'en avoir tellement envie.

« S'il te plaît. » supplia à nouveau Remus, guidant la main de Sirius à son sexe.

Sirius sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge et il sut que, qu'importe quel argument il aurait pu trouver pour s'empêcher de commettre cet acte tomberait dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Son poing se serra autour de la verge de Remus, sa paume courant sur la peau lisse du gland où il pouvait déjà sentir le sperme mouiller sa peau. Remus laissa échapper un gémissement rauque contre son cou, ses mains caressant le dos de Sirius et mettant la peau de Sirius en feu. Frénétiquement, Sirius utilisa son autre main pour déboutonner son pantalon, libérant son sexe et entamant des mouvements de va-et-vient au rythme de son autre main. Il pressa leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, la friction semblant submerger son besoin insatiable.

Leurs corps glissaient à l'unisson, s'arquant l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'ils se libéraient en brusques giclées. Les cris de Remus résonnèrent aux oreilles de Sirius, s'imprimant dans son esprit ; il voulait en entendre davantage. Il voulait que cet instant dure pour l'éternité. Il regrettait avoir fermé les yeux sous la force de son orgasme, parce qu'il aurait voulu voir le visage de Remus tandis qu'il se répandait sur les mains et le ventre de Sirius. Il sentit Remus s'effondrer contre lui par la suite, silencieux, tandis que Sirius les nettoyait tous les deux avec sa baguette. Sirius ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça, Remus couvrant le corps de Sirius avec sa tête reposant contre son épaule. Aucun d'eux ne protesta et Sirius, son cœur ralentissant jusqu'à retrouver un rythme régulier, s'inquiéta d'y avoir été peut-être trop fort. Il lissa les cheveux de Remus, ses doigts courant sur chaque arrête de l'épine dorsale de l'autre homme et traçant les lignes de son épaule et de sa taille.

« Tu dois se sentir dégoûté. » marmonna Remus contre l'épaule de Sirius, après un moment. « Le faire avec un loup-garou ; ça a dû te paraître comme de la bestialité. »

Sirius n'avait pas songé un seul instant de cette façon. Il était sur le point de l'affirmer à voix haute, quand Remus reprit la parole, son ton, amer :

« Tes amis sont là, comme tu l'avais prévu. Padfoot a senti des humains la nuit dernière, des étrangers. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il leur faudra pour arriver jusqu'ici. » avoua-t-il. « C'est la_ fin_ pour moi. Je suis trop faible pour m'échapper et si j'ai de la chance, je mourrais avant que tu ne me remettes entre les mains d'Azkaban. » Sirius resta immobile, horrifié, quand il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait sentir des gouttes humides glisser sur son épaule et son dos. « C'est bon. Je suis las de me battre, de toute façon. Je n'ai même pas été capable de tenir ma promesse à Regulus. » Sirius jeta un œil à l'endroit où il avait enterré le médaillon sous l'échafaudage de de la cabane, incapable qu'il avait été de subir plus longtemps les voix railleuses. « S'il te plaît... » Remus se releva pour faire face à Sirius, s'essuyant grossièrement les yeux avec le dos de la main. « Ne les laisse pas prendre Padfoot. Je le connais, il va résister quand ils vont venir pour moi, mais ne les laisse pas lui faire de mal. Promets-moi. Promets-moi que tu prendras soin de lui quand je serais parti... »

Malade.

Sirius se sentait malade.

Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre.

Lentement, il resserre ses bras autour de Remus, l'emprisonnant dans une forte étreinte. « Lève-toi. On ne les attend pas. On va marcher aussi longtemps qu'on le devra, pour transplaner. » Ses mâchoires sont étroitement serrées. « On rentre à la maison. »

_« Tu penses qu'ils sont là-haut, Padfoot ? » demande Remus, regardant le petit chiot qui a grimpé sur ses épaules. Il s'est rapidement habitué aux besoins affectifs de Padfoot et à son besoin constant d'être câliné. Même si parfois, Remus pense que son chien est juste trop paresseux pour marcher seul et préfère monter sur ses épaules pour être transporté. « Mes parents et les tiens – à passer du bon temps. » Remus rit et lève une main pour gratter Padfoot derrière les oreilles, __soutirant au chien un grognement reconnaissant. « Tu penses qu'on leur manque, Padfoot ? » _

_Une langue lèche sa joue et Remus rit et l'essuie avec un "e__w !" marqué._

_« Ils me manquent. » admet-il en levant la tête vers le ciel. L'herbe est humide sous ses mains, mais le temps est parfait pour être sans domicile. « Les tourtes maison de maman me manquent. Et ses câlins aussi. Elle était toujours à me serrer si fort dans ses bras et si longtemps qu'on aurait dit qu'elle voulait me tenir dans ses bras pour toujours. Je me plaignais tout le temps et lui disais d'arrêter de me traiter comme un bébé. Je regrette. Je regrette ne pas l'avoir laissée me serrer un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras. » Remus ferme les yeux et imagine les bras de sa mère autour de lui et sa voix douce tandis qu'elle lui murmure bonne nuit. « Et mon papa, mon Dieu, il me faisait faire toutes ses corvées – nettoyer le garage, vider la poubelle... » Quand il imagine son père, Remus voit l'homme qu'il a toujours voulu devenir – fort et bon. « Il a tout quitté, abandonné tout ce qu'il avait pour moi ; ils l'ont fait tous les deux... » _

_Padfoot laisse échapper quelques jappements et gémissements, comme s'il racontait sa propre petite histoire. Remus l'écoute, indulgent, acquiesçant et émettant des "hum hum" à tous les bons endroits tandis que son chien continue de parler._

_Quand ils sont enfin plongés dans le silence, Remus rouvre les yeux et lève la tête vers les étoiles. « Il doit faire beau au paradis. J'aimerais être là-haut. » Ses yeux tombent sur l'étoile la plus brillante dans le ciel ; Sirius, qu'ils l'appellent. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il sait que son bonheur, son paradis, se trouve là ; parce qu'il se sent si inexplicablement attiré par l'étoile. Il la pointe du doigt pour Padfoot et murmure : « J'aimerais pouvoir rentrer à la maison. » _

« JAMES, NON ! »

Sirius vit le sort deux secondes trop tard et il ne put que fixer, paralysé, Remus recevoir le sort en pleine poitrine. Il ne savait pas quand les choses étaient devenues tellement hors de contrôle. Ils étaient en train de marcher, Remus à une allure atrocement lente et s'arrêtant à intervalle régulier pour reprendre son souffle. Le poison l'usait rapidement mais Sirius gardait espoir. Chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient, il essayait de transplaner. Qu'importe quelle magie régnait en ces lieux, elle avait une large portée, mais Sirius savait qu'une fois qu'ils atteindraient les bords du bois, les barrières magiques seraient minces. Ça avait été son plan, en tout cas ; mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout était devenu hors contrôle à la minute où Padfoot avait senti un danger tout proche.

Peut-être le chien avait-il pris James et le reste des membres de l'Ordre par surprise ; restait qu'ils avaient immédiatement attaqué, à trois contre un animal innocent. Trois baguettes tirées, trois sorts lancés, deux déviés. En une fraction de seconde, Remus avait attrapé la baguette de Sirius de sa poche et dévié les sorts avec un rapide mouvement, débutant un duel que Sirius n'avait jamais prévu. Sirius n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur la situation, tandis que les sorts fusaient à la vitesse de l'éclair et aucun des hommes de l'autre côté ne semblait vouloir écouter ses hurlements de _arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, putain mais arrêtez, bande d'idiots !_ Une part de lui avait su que ça allait arriver.

Tandis qu'il courait vers le corps tombé de Remus, les hurlements peinés de Padfoot résonnant dans ses oreilles, il _avait su_ que ça allait arriver.

« Sirius, putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'avoir tué, Potter ! » cria Sirius, fixant un regard noir de colère sur son meilleur ami choqué, une colère au-delà de toute compréhension. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il s'agenouillait à côté de Remus, plaçant tendrement sa tête sur ses genoux. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'avoir tué ou je ne te pardonnerais jamais pour le reste de ma putain de vie ! » Sirius passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Remus, ne parvenant pas à ignorer le sang qui tachait sa peau malgré tous ses efforts. « Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant, Lupin ! Hey, Lupin, ne ferme pas les yeux. » Paniqué, Sirius frappa légèrement les joues de Remus, forçant ses paupières tombantes à se rouvrir. « S'il te plaît, tiens encore rien qu'un peu. Je t'emmènerais là-bas, je te le promets. Je te ramènerais à la maison, comme je l'ai promis. Juste un peu plus longtemps, Remus, allez. » Des larmes picotaient les yeux de Sirius tandis qu'il tenait Remus contre son torse. Il se força à se redresser, le corps de Remus inerte entre ses bras tandis qu'il commençait à marcher vers ses amis. Le désespoir l'agrippait à la gorge et il se rassurait avec les faibles inspirations qui soulevaient le torse de Remus. « S'il te plaît, rien qu'un peu plus longtemps. Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux si tu restes seulement éveillé pour moi... »

Les cils de Remus papillonnèrent et seule la moitié de ses mots se fit entendre mais Sirius savait déjà ce que Remus voulait : _« Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est être humain. »_

« Tu _es _humain. » assura Sirius avec un sanglot, son front contre celui de Remus. « Tu as toujours _été _humain. Alors, s'il te plaît, tiens jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Je le promets, je prendrais soin de toi...Je t'aime. Merde, je t'aime... »

Remus sourit faiblement.

_« C'est ce que Sirius aurait fait ; il était toujours du genre dramatique. Le genre à se mettre à genoux et tout avouer, crier sa déclaration suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, essuyer quelques larmes pour faire fondre les cœurs et enlever son amour pour un "ils vécurent heureux pour toujours". »_

« Lily, s'il te plaît, sauve-le. Je t'en supplie, s'il te plaît... »

_« Mon brave garçon. » murmure sa mère, tout en déposant un baiser sur son front. « Mon brave, brave garçon. » Elle embrasse ses paupières, ses joues ; ses douces mains effacent les larmes qui coulent sur son visage. « Mon magnifique bébé... »_

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais m'en occuper, Black ! Je fais de mon mieux alors si tu veux le voir en vie, toi et ce chien feraient mieux de tout simplement fermer vos gueules ! »

_Son père frotte furieusement le mur. Scritch, scritch, scritch. La cadence se fait de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure qu'il se rend compte que les mots sont permanents. Ils ne partiront jamais. Tout comme la maladie de Remus, ces mots laisseront des cicatrices le restant de sa vie._

« L'orée de la forêt est pas loin d'ici. James, fais-le transplaner à l'hôpital dès que tu y arrives. Sirius et moi, nous te suivrons. Il devrait tenir le coup jusque là... »

_Il voit des housses mortuaires ; elles sont au nombre de deux – couleur obsidienne et sinistres. Les fermetures éclair ont été tirées et on les fait rouler jusqu'à une ambulance tandis que des pompiers entrent et sortent en courant de sa maison, à la recherche d'autres victimes. Il n'y a pas d'autres victimes. Seulement Remus._

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me faire sortir ce chien ? Nous sommes dans un hôpital, pas une animalerie ! Et tant que vous y êtes, sortez-moi Black d'ici aussi ! »

_« Arrête de me suivre. Je n'ai rien à te donner. » Le chiot gémit doucement, se frottant contre ses jambes comme un chat. _

« Nous le garderons sous surveillance pendant vingt-quatre heures. Si la potion réagit favorablement, alors, nous pourrons nous considérer hors de danger. Nous devons nous en remettre au destin, à présent. »

_« Je te donnerais la liberté. La liberté de marcher dans les rues sans que les gens ne se moquent de toi ; la liberté de choisir tout ce que tu veux ; la liberté d'aimer qui tu veux. » _

« Hey, Lupin. Hey, c'est Sirius. J'ai toujours un compte à régler avec toi. Je n'ai pas encore fini de me disputer avec toi. Hey, réveille-toi, connard... »

_« Tu es différent des autres. »_

_« Si l'on en vient à ça, je veux que tu prennes le portoloin et que tu coures. Tu comprends ? __**Cours**__. » _

« Allez, vas-y, réveille-toi. Je n'ai pas encore eu ma réponse. Je me suis confessé, pas vrai ? Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Combien de temps est-ce que tu vas me faire attendre, Lupin ? Réveille-toi. »

_« Est-ce que tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un ? » _

« Remus, s'il te plaît... »

_« C'est la fin pour moi. C'est bon. Je suis las de me battre, de toute façon. » _

Sirius fixa l'épitaphe face à lui, les mots devenant de plus en plus flous jusqu'à devenir totalement indistincts. La pluie tombait à verse du ciel, piquant sa peau malicieusement comme des aiguilles aiguisées. Le cimetière résonnait d'un silence assourdissant ; vide et sombre. James et Lily étaient partis, n'ayant pas réellement grand chose à dire pour une personne qu'ils connaissaient à peine ; seulement des désolés. Peu de gens avaient même pris la peine de venir ; il n'y avait de respect dans le cœur d'aucun pour un Mangemort tombé. Seul Sirius savait le vrai chagrin de l'âme qui reposait maintenant sous terre ; seul lui comprenait ce qui avait été sacrifié. La vérité était à présent enterrée dans le sol avec rien d'autre qu'une pierre tombale polie pour la marquer. La solitude l'écrasait.

Padfoot gémit pitoyablement à côté de lui et Sirius sentit un sanglot lui échapper également.

« Tu vas attraper un rhume, comme ça. » L'averse au-dessus de sa tête s'arrêta soudain et Sirius essuya rapidement ses yeux, sachant qu'il n'avait plus d'excuse pour ses larmes. « Rentrons à la maison. » Une main fine et couturée de cicatrices se glissa dans la sienne et serra ses doigts en un geste rassurant. « C'était un homme bon. »

Sirius hocha la tête, parvenant à afficher un faible sourire tandis qu'il se tournait pour fixer de doux yeux ambre. « Un bon frère, même si je ne l'ai jamais vu. » Il se rapprocha du parapluie de Remus, serrant un bras autour de ses épaules pour le garder près de lui. Le corps près de lui était faible, toujours en convalescence, mais seul un léger tremblement trahissait la vraie condition de Remus. Pourtant, malgré tout, Remus était le seul qui était resté avec lui jusqu'au bout. « Viens, Padfoot. » appela Sirius, souriant quand le chien noir et hirsute bondit vers eux, trop heureux de ne plus être sous la pluie. Sirius plaça un sort de chauffage sur eux trois et Remus et Padfoot laissèrent échapper des soupirs identiques.

« Merci. » murmura Remus, replaçant les mèches humides de Sirius derrière ses oreilles et essuyant les yeux de Sirius avec un doux geste du pouce.

« Merci. » répéta Sirius, regardant derrière lui une dernière fois pour lire l'inscription qui ornait la tombe de Regulus : **Un héros perdu ; un frère trouvé**. Il se tourna pour embrasser Remus doucement sur le front, puis descendit vers ses lèvres et s'y attarda. « Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il, presque désespérément dans la bouche de Remus. Il n'avait plus peur de dire les mots désormais ; plus depuis qu'il avait appris à quel point il était facile de perdre ceux que vous aimiez. Plus depuis qu'il avait passé d'innombrables nuits blanches au chevet de Remus, priant le Dieu dans lequel il ne croyait même pas. « Je t'aime. » Le parapluie se pencha vers le côté tandis que Remus perdait l'équilibre sous les assauts de Sirius, les exposant momentanément à la pluie tandis qu'ils partageaient un tendre baiser.

Padfoot aboya joyeusement tout en les encerclant, sa queue remuant furieusement derrière lui.

Remus sourit, des gouttes de pluie tombant du bout de ses cils. « Je t'aime aussi. »

**FIN**

* * *

**Note de l'auteure**** : J'ai écrit la majorité de cet OS avant **_**Between Dreams and Reality**_** alors pardonnez le thème quelque peu récurrent^^ J'ai modifié la fin originale car elle ne me plaisait pas ; j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne reflétait pas la noirceur du reste de l'histoire et était trop soudaine.**

**Notes de la traductrice**** : Oui, encore une fic de Children of the Shadows, parce que je suis absolument fan de cette auteure et que, bon Dieu, j'aimerais écrire comme elle. J'ai trouvé cet OS bouleversant, touchant et magnifiquement écrit et je voulais vous le faire partager. J'espère lui rendre au moins un peu justice avec cette traduction.**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de mes écrits ou traductions, sachez que je mélange version anglaise et française dans les noms propres, suivant tout simplement mes propres préférences. Ainsi, Moony, Padfoot et Kreacher sont Lunard, Patmol et Kreattur en français.**

**Pour ceux qui me suivent, je n'ai pas d'autre traduction ou de nouvelle fic prévue pour le moment. Néanmoins, j'essaie de reprendre (difficilement) l'écriture de _Hide From The Sun_ et _Deeper Down_, deux fics rattachées à l'univers de _Vampire Heart_. L'avenir de _Killing Loneliness_, lui, est très incertain.**

**Sorn**


End file.
